1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for propelling wheeled vehicles such as automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various means for propelling wheeled vehicles have been developed. By far the most commons means for propelling wheeled vehicles is the internal combustion gasoline engine. Other means have been utilized. See, for example, Bergmann (U.S. Pat. No. 651,158), Cary (U.S. Pat. No. 688,591), Post (U.S. Pat. No. 837,722), Mitton (U.S. Pat. No. 1,688,591), Moon (U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,528), Thornton-Trump (U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,016), Kontranowski (U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,682), and Shaffer (U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,190). None of the prior means for propelling wheeled vehicles known to applicant disclose or suggest the present invention.
Recent years have seen a growing dissatisfaction with the present means and methods of propelling automobiles and the like. This growing dissatisfaction is due primarily to the inefficient use of energy by these prior means and methods. The use of steam or electrical energy has often been thought as the logical method to efficiently propel automobiles and the like. However, the use of steam or electrical energy to propel vehicles has not been widely accepted due to certain disadvantages therein.